


Astra Inclinate.

by inkcavity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Truly, you did wonder why the stars ever bothered bowing to you when it came to him.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Astra Inclinate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I finally posted something that isn’t (just) porn! This time, it’s another multi-chapter fanfic for Devil May Cry. I got very into the series again, so I thought ‘hey, why not give it a swing’. To be honest, this fic is based around the story of my oc, but I’m rebranding it a bit so it can be a reader’s insert – fun, right? – so I’m terribly nervous about this. I still did it anyway, though! What this work is going to have is lots of mutual pining, fluff and angst, and some good NSFW.
> 
> EDIT: Ao3 miiight hate me a little bit. It cut my notes short by A LOT. Anyway, I did want to say that the reader doesn't explicitly have anything that details any physical traits aside from scars. As for gender, I'm keeping this as gender neutral as possible and using a mix of gendered pronouns for both men and women when I can't use the default 'they'. All I can confirm is:
> 
> —Reader has lower body female genitalia.  
> —Reader's nickname is 'Baby'.
> 
> Fun, right? I'm going to update the tags as the fic goes on. This is also practice for me, as well! I want to do more works like this as well as expand in my vocabulary and work, so this will be an enjoyable way to do just that! Okay, now that I'm done rambling — Enjoy!

When this all began, you couldn't say. Time passes by in the blink of an eye, and you were never too keen to carry a watch in your possessions. Pondering over it all does nothing, anyway; you have a job to do, and needless thinking won't get your work done any faster. 

Inhaling the smell of iron and grime, you leap over the heaps of gore and rubble that riddle the streets of Red Grave; it's something entirely out of a horror film. Admiring the roads is not what you came here to do, though, so you do your best to pay little to no mind to the haunting image painted before you as you continue on your scavenge. Scrap metals and various other tools, whether they be demonic parts or bones, were all you came for. After all, Red Grave is a one way in, no way out sort of deal. At least right now, it is. 

Being as stubborn as you were with an abundance of ruthless determination, you jutted your way into the broken city, moving as stealthily and briskly amongst the dead as you could. All in all, this is...not ideal. Your feet wander throughout the area with no destination as you peck at decimated cars and rundown buildings for scraps. While new hardware gear was more fitting for your work in weaponry, you couldn't deny even the worst of tools was sufficient to create something new. That, and curiosity had garnered a hold of you once you heard about the news of Red Graves falling to demons. But that's not why you're here. Grunting, you roll your eyes at the pestering thoughts that distracted you - work is more important! Someone still has a shop to run - and ripped a piece of scrap metal from a pile of rubble. Its paint had long been stripped off, its body somewhat dented and rusted, but it was the most attractive piece you could find amongst the masses of filth and garbage that was still in one piece.

'Better than nothin' ' you think as you sling it onto your harness, 'but not enough.' The night sky is abundantly brighter now that lampposts and shop lights and cars lay defunct of their use, but something - or several things - block the entire sky's view. Sighing, you shake your head. You're no astronomer, neither are you an astrologist; the stars shouldn't concern you right now. Your heel digs into a cleft of rubble, most likely the remnants of a building, and you climb with careful movements. Little pieces of rock and brick tumble and fall beneath you as you make your way upward, occasionally pattering down against your face as you scale the building. It shouldn't be difficult, but you're not one to work out - unless, drinking coffee and running your mouth is a workout. With little fanfare, you manage to reach the top of the building...and slip. Perhaps it wasn't the brightest idea to carry your scrap metal along with you on your back. The roll down was exceedingly unpleasant all around; your arms and legs fumbled helplessly like noodles while the metal dug uncomfortably into your back. Ugh, but whatever. It's over now. 

Coughing and panting, you groan as you pull yourself up from the ground. From where you stand, more rows of dilapidated and rundown buildings stand in their wake alongside abandoned vehicles and trash. When has Red Grave ever been so miserable? You couldn't tell. You take a step forth, eyes trained straight ahead when a sudden buzzing sound stops you. Whatever the unknown buzzing is, it's far too close for comfort, and you really don't have the energy to escalate the building again. With no other thought, you reach for your twin guns snuggled into your holster and point them in the direction of the buzzing. Carefully, you trod towards the source of the sounds, inaudibly cursing yourself out for being  _ entrometida _ . 'Should've just gone to the stupid hardware store, should've just stayed home' you scold yourself, but it's too late to actually do any of those things.

And, well, you're worried about the state of disrepair Red Grave is in.

Rounding the corner of a darkened alleyway, you spot a flock of empussas fluttering over a pool of blood, and you realize it's no longer the time for niceties. Lower level demons as these shouldn't be a problem; you whistle for their attention as you line up your weapons to their targets with a smirk. "Sorry, I'm late for the party." Ideally, you should have been able to attack your target, but a flash of lightning and - is that a bird? It looks like a blue chicken - large bird take them down before you could. Eyes widening, you jump back, suddenly alert of the fact that you weren't alone; what seems to be a black jaguar and - strangely - a human appear beside you. Your grip on your weapons tightens as you stare haplessly at the strangers beside you. You hadn't heard any footsteps approach you, much less an inkling of breathing near you when this man appeared, yet here he was in all his glory. It would have frightened you had another bolt of lightning from ahead tore your attention away from him. The bird creature bursts into a fit of laughter as it strikes the empussas below it, teasing it and - wait, did it just speak? 

You don't have much time to mull it over when the human one of the trio pipes up beside you. "Well, well, what have we stumbled upon?" It's a statement rather than a question. In the dark, you can't get a good look at him, but the calmness of his tone does more to relax you than you should. There were demons right there, for God's sake. You aren't sure how you plan to respond if you should at all, eyes bouncing back and forth between this stranger and his demon companions. 'Familiars of his, then?' it's the only thing that makes sense. The large cat beside him purrs and mewls in faint interest, but the man doesn't bother to command his companion. His bird friend continues his onslaught of peckish attacks on the demons in front of you all. In fact, all the man does is stand afar with something akin to grace as his familiar does his dirty work. Huffing in slight annoyance, you peek over at the man once more; he's still grinning at you as if he's amused by your misgivings. "Apologies for, ah, stopping the party." 

In hindsight, you should've seen that coming, but in the heat of the moment, you only blink. "Huh?"

A chuckle slips past his lips as he turns to face his bird friend. "Was it not you who said 'I'm late to the party'?" His tone is, once again, almost teasing as he stares at you from the corner of his eyes. Crossing your arms over your chest, you roll your eyes as a small smile settles on your lips; ah, looks like he's one for lighthearted jokes. Although your guns remain in your hands, you don't feel in any danger to use them, only holding them because...well, you can.

"Haha, so funny. What's next, going to tease me for rolling down a building?" There's no malice in your voice when you respond to his question, but the way he seems to stare at you down, you could almost hear the laughter in his gaze. A lilt of a mirthful smirk is what breaks you. Groaning, you roll your eyes once more, "Don't tell me you saw that."

He simply smiles in your direction before stepping towards the dying flock of demons, lifting his cane with both arms only to impale it in one of the empussas' heads. "If it pleases you, I shall refrain from confirming or denying I saw anything. However," he wiggles the cane free from the demons head and impales it just as viciously into another, "it was a rather amusing sight." The scent of blood and rotting increases tenfold, and you cringe, but it doesn't last as the demons turn to ash. With the last empussa killed just as ruthlessly as its kin, you now have nothing to worry about anymore. That is, not considering the sudden group of strangers who killed the demons for you. Your gaze follows the man's arm as he snaps, calling back one of his familiars, dropping unceremoniously at his side once it disappears. Unsure of what to say or do, you simply stand and stare. Red Grave was in such a desolate state, you hadn't thought twice about stumbling upon another living person amid gore and destruction, much less a demon hunter. Sure, plant life reigned free, but with the roots of a demon tree splintering the town and slaughtering its people, only plant life and a variety of few animals would find shelter in these ruins. And, really, who in their right mind would want to continue living here? 

Ah, well, whatever. What another stranger does is none of your concern. Sliding your guns into their holster, you blink away any more measly thoughts that could squeeze past the crevices of your mind, finding that the man was right in front of you once again. Yelping, you back away a step. "Pinche--, holy shit, dude--" You grunt, clutching the flimsy material of your shirt in your hands as you look down, "Give a person a warning before you do that!" 

A single brow of his quirks upwards as he stares down at you with scrutiny, "Apologies, little star. You seemed lost in thought, and here is no place for idle thinking." He was right; with demons scourging around, you couldn't stop for any sort of pleasantries or mullings lest you wanted to be demon food. "You did the same earlier after your...tumble."

"Yeah, yeah, Shakespeare had a nice laugh just starin' at ya!" His bird familiar screeches, popping out of nowhere and effectively scaring the crap out of you once more. It flutters above the man's shoulder, landing on his outstretched arm as you gasp, trying to catch your breath after being scared twice within a matter of minutes. Was the world out to get you today? You hope not, but to be fair – you kind of deserve it for making disgusted faces at dead people impaled on plant roots. 

"It-It speaks..." You mumble somewhat stupidly. The man's grin deepens, looking impish as he spares a glance at his familiar.

"Griffon? Yes, he is an excitable one. Tends to drone on and on about whatever he pleases." He answers as his familiar squawks indignantly from its perch. It's funny and awkward, but you find that it's a little less intimidating when they banter like this. Still, with as much defiance a bird can muster, it refutes its master's words with loud 'Is NOT!' and threats to peck his eyes out. You could almost claim it's charming. The man sighs, and with a single snap, his familiar fades into a cloud of smog and crackling electricity. Of course, though, you knew his chatter mouth companion is not why he trailed after you. His eyes level with yours, taking you in entirely with a steely gaze and silence. "Little star," why the nickname, you knew not, "you shouldn't be here." A shiver rolls down your spine once he whispers the words, and you find yourself staring at the alley exit with sudden interest. The sky peaks through the shadows and meanders in the nooks and crevices once hidden by cement and brick walls; the stars glimmer and coruscate above. Like crystalline tears, the sky blankets you like a sea of lace. A brush of something against your shoulder halts your musings once again, and a voice lulls you into reality. That's right. You shouldn't be here.

One last glance at the sky, you turn to the man beside you. "I'm here for my job." You murmur. What do you have to lie about? You wouldn't have dared to step foot in Red Grave otherwise. Since when have you ever been so open to a stranger? It doesn't matter anymore, you've already spoken your intentions with little hesitation, anyway. 

"Job?" He inquires, interest piqued. Strangely, you find you don't mind. Breathing a giggle, you decide to indulge in your stranger's curiosity this once. 

"I'm a mechanic, an artisan."

With that, the conversation drops to a comfortable end. You slowly pace onto the main street again, listening diligently for any hint that would suggest the man had taken to amble behind. Instead, you're met with stillness and tranquil silence. Gracelessly, you return to picking at piles of rubble with no hesitation, gripping another scrap of metal with interest. The distraction lasts mere moments until steady footsteps ring in your ears. From your peripherals, you could faintly make out a figure of someone suddenly standing alongside you again, though, this time, you were no longer afraid. Rising to your full height and dusting off your hands, you face the mysterious man with a pointed expression. The silence between the two of you is no longer as comforting.

At least it didn't last very long. "If you do not mind, I'd like to recite a poem to you." Your eyebrow arches in question.

"Wait, really?" It's rude of you to respond to his proclamation like this, but...you don't really know him. Not that you'd object to it, but you're unsure as to why he’d indulge you in such a thing. But, as you are prudent, you shrug your agreement his way, offering your full attention. He’s done nothing but protect you thus far, this was the most you could offer him. Eventually, maybe, you could consider him friendly in the near future. "Go ahead, Mysterio."

" _ Thou fair-hair'd angel of the evening, _

_ Now, whilst the sun rests on the mountains, light _

_ Thy bright torch of love; thy radiant crown... _ " His voice dies down to a whisper, dying down until he speaks no more. Your smile is small, uncertain, but positively gleaming in the dark. Now that you can see the sky clearer, you stare overhead and ponder over the words your stranger left you with.

Clearing your throat, you find yourself speaking, "I'm not very good at understanding poetry, but...that is beautiful." You murmur with glee. It's probably not the complete poem itself, but to deny its beauty is beyond you. Time slips by as you two stand together in silence, only disturbed by the fleeting breeze that nulls your senses. Not that you mind. Not that you care. Within minutes, you'll both forget the orbit around each other, keeping at a distance. For now, you'll let your heart hammer in your chest as he smiles, briefly, then briskly turns down the path alone. His cane hits the ground heavily.

"Stay safe, little star."

You blink, heart pounding in your chest wildly. "Back atcha, Mysterio."

He pauses in his tracks, back towards you. His cadence is enough to soothe your wild heart. "My name is V." 

Oh, so he does have a name. With one last glance, you find yourself heeding his words and trudging back to the incline of the building. "I see. Then, may we meet again, V."

  
  


Truly, you did wonder why the stars ever bothered bowing to you when it came to  _ him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Nervous as I am, I'm terribly excited about this opportunity to write this! I've been talking about it for a while with friends, as well as tumblr and twitter – I only just got the courage to share. Speaking of tumblr and twt, you can find me @/dreamylucifer on tumblr and @/vergilswife on twt—if you want to watch me rant. I talk a lot about things I'm interested in as well as ocs! I've also posted this to tumblr, too. Anyway, cutting my rambling short. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, I'd love to hear from all of you!


End file.
